


Racetrack Higgins’ Curly Hair Care Emporium

by WaitingForMy



Series: A Bored Author Begs for One-Shot Requests [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert’s hair is the only straight thing about him, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finch and Race use the Curly Girl Method, Head & Shoulders 2-in-1 green apple scented shampoo/conditioner, M/M, Rated G despite one use of the word “shit”, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForMy/pseuds/WaitingForMy
Summary: Request: Well, if you're in the mood at any point, how 'bout some quality modern Redfinch or some good modern platonic Ralbert? Don't know what you'd want in the way of specifics but like, how 'bout just nothing too angsty? Our Bois deserve some Happy endings if you ask me.🤷
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: A Bored Author Begs for One-Shot Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Racetrack Higgins’ Curly Hair Care Emporium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brooklyns_Late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyns_Late/gifts).



> This is probably not what you wanted, but it’s what happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I can’t use that.” 

Albert knit his eyebrows and frowned at the bottle of Head & Shoulders 2-in-1 green apple scented shampoo/conditioner in his hand, then back at his boyfriend. “Why not?”

“It’s got dimethicone in it; it’s not CG.”

“Oh.” Albert nodded. “...What?”

See, when Finch came into the living room lamenting that he ran out of conditioner, Albert didn’t see the problem. Finch was more than welcome to use any of Albert’s things, and he knew that, so what was the big deal?

Apparently, dimethicone was a big deal.

Finch rolled his eyes. “I don’t use anything with silicone, dimethicone, anything ending in ‘-cone’ on my hair,” he explained. “It causes build-up.”

“Don’t you think it will be okay for one night?”

“No, because then I’ll have to do a clarifying wash before work tomorrow, and I don’t have time.”

Albert groaned. “Babe, I’ve been using this shit for  _ years _ .”

“Your hair is straight, so it’s less porous, which means it’s not as dry, so you can shampoo it as much as you want—”

“Oh my god.” He set the Head & Shoulders 2-in-1 green apple scented shampoo/conditioner down on the counter. “Okay. What do you propose we do? It’s eleven—” He checked the clock on the microwave. “—forty-seven at night.”

“This is why God gave us twenty-four-hour drug stores.” Finch was already searching on his smartphone, reaching for his keys.

Albert sighed. “Wait.”

* * *

“Welcome to Racetrack Higgins’ Curly Hair Care Emporium!” Race announced excitedly, leading Albert and Finch into his bathroom. He lived a couple floors above them, so Albert figured they could ask if he had some ‘CG approved’ conditioner Finch could borrow for the night. He had not been expecting ‘Racetrack Higgins’ Curly Hair Care Emporium’.

Race threw open his undersink cabinet and pulled back his shower curtain, and Albert’s jaw almost dropped. Every available space was filled with various products, as if he had gone to Sally’s and just bought one of each thing. He probably had.

“So, wha’ d’you use? High end? Low end? Ya’ need leave-in? Do ya’ gel cast? I have old t-shirts dedicated to plopping.”

Albert didn’t know what half those things even meant, and he doubted Finch did, either. They should have just gone to CVS. 

Finch replied, “I use TRESemmé Naturals Nourishing Moisture conditioner, squish to condish, leave a little bit in, gel cast, plop in a microfiber towel while I get dressed, and scrunch out the crunch before I go.”

Holy God, it was like a whole different language.

Race nodded, “Nice,” and reached into a corner of the shower, retrieving a while bottle with a black cap and tossing it underhand to Finch. “You can keep that. I prefer coconut scented stuff.”

“What are you using, these days? You’ve got great definition.”

“Flax seed gel, dude.”

Albert was glad his best friend and his boyfriend are getting along. Really, he was...

* * *

...but it was nearly one in the morning, by the time Albert and Finch make it back to their own apartment.

Albert went straight to sleep, while Finch took a shower. Albert woke up to Finch messing with his hair.

“You should really try CG. You might have some waves hiding in here.”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
